In their Naive Minds
by Riou Genkaku
Summary: -Chapter 2 Up- Seven-year-old Goten gets kissed by a pretty girl on the first day of school. So he seeks the advice of his best friend Trunks to return the favor, but will the King of Pranks cause his happiness or his doom?
1. Girls and Smooches

****

In Their Naïve Minds

__

Chapter 1: Girls and Smooches

It was the first day of classes and the seven-year-old Goten was going to be late. He hurried in all his preparations for school for his _special _day. He took a two-minute bath, a piece of toast then took his bag and went on his way to school.

On his way to school, he saw his older brother Gohan talking to a beautiful girl. He didn't mind bothering them to let them have some privacy.

__

When will I get a girl? He thought not knowing the consequences of having one.

Then he went on to school.

The classes started by the time he reached school. He soon met his teacher, Ms. Li. He didn't like the teacher for she was so strict. And she let them say their names one by one. And Goten was very shy.

"Okay class, I am Ms. Li. I won't tolerate anyone that calls me Ma'am. I _don't_ want to get older."

Everyone listened except Goten.

"Now, tell me your names. Let us start here."

Everyone was so frightened that nobody wanted to talk.

"Nobody wants? Okay, this means that I have to pick one. Hmm… YOU!" Ms. Li said as she pointed to the boy sitting at the last row, Goten.

Goten stood up as he said, "Me ma'am?"

Ms. Li was shocked when Goten said that.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ma'am?!"

"Um… Yes Ma'am?"

"MA'AM?!? Didn't I tell you not to call me ma'am?!" Ms. Li shouted directly to Goten.

Goten shouted and he burst into tears.

Ms. Li was so angry that she went outside the room.

A beautiful girl came walking towards Goten as soon as the teacher went out of the room.

"Oh don't cry now, she's always like that! Always mean to us. Don't worry I hate her too!"

"Reaaaaaaally?"

"Reaaaaaaally!"

Goten decided to look at her to say thank you but he became speechless as he saw her face.

"What's the matter? Still scared?" Kasumi asked.

"Um… not …rea… lly," Goten replied with a clear shock on his face.

"By the way, I'm Kasumi. What's yours?" she asked Goten in a soft, lovely voice.

"Goten," he replied.

"Don't cry anymore okay? Umm… here's something for you so you won't be sad anymore. My mommy does this to me everytime I'm sad."

Kasumi then moved closer to Goten and she gave him a sweet little…

__

kiss.


	2. Boys for Girls Equals Flowers and Kisses

****

In Their Naïve Minds

Chapter 2: _Boys for Girls equals flowers and kisses_

Goten couldn't believe what Kasumi gave him. Goten turned very red after that. Very red that it was so visible, that it could be seen a mile away.

The class ended right after Kasumi gave Goten the kiss. Gohan suddenly arrived with a surprised look on his face while looking at Goten.

"Goten?!? What happened to you? You are like an overripe tomato!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goten did not say a word.

"Goten, what did you do? Did something happen to you?" Gohan asked curiously.

Goten just nodded.

"Did somebody kiss you?"

Goten was surprised that his older brother guessed it right. But did not show Gohan that he was right for he just shook his head and stayed silent.

"Never mind… Let's just head home. " Gohan said as he pulled Goten from his chair and then they headed home.

Goten couldn't sleep that night. He kept on thinking on how he could _pay her back. _Two hours passed and finally he thought of a plan.

"What if I would give her those?" Goten thought. 

He sneaked out of the house slowly so that nobody could hear him. He passed all the obstacles just to reach his destination. He sneaked past his brother's bedroom and mother's too, through the kitchen, then the door and finally, he reached his destination…

__

the garden. 

Goten thought on what flower he should give Kasumi.

__

If I was Kasumi, what flower would I like? Goten thought deeply.

"Aha! I know what to give her!"

Goten then moved towards the red roses and pulled out the whole plant. Then he thought:_ This should be enough!_

Goten couldn't wait to give it to her. So for the meantime, he hid the flower somewhere and got back to his room and waited for the sun to rise.

The day Goten awaited finally came. He was too excited that he didn't mind eating his breakfast and just went to school with his flowers. 

Ms. Li, their teacher once again received headaches that she gave them their playtime right away.

"PLAYTIME!" Ms. Li told the whole class and went outside again.

Goten directly got his flowers, prepared himself and finally decided to give the flowers to Kasumi.

Goten was trembling when he is approaching Kasumi.

"What's the matter Goten?" Kasumi asked sweetly. 

"Um… um… um…" 

Goten was blushing so much that he couldn't talk.

"Goten?"

Goten with full force suddenly handed out the flowers to her without a word.

"Oh Goten! You're so sweet!"

But accidentally, Goten stumbled towards Kasumi and hit his lip into her soft cheek.

He realized that _he_ just gave Kasumi a…

__

kiss.

In Their Naïve Minds chapter 3.htm


End file.
